Lurtz: the Uruk-hai Captain
by Jebuz
Summary: This is the first chapter of an alternative ending to the skirmish at Amon Hen (the battle at the end of The Fellowship of the Ring film). It is written solely from Lurtz' perspective. Hope you enjoy. :)


This is the first chapter of an alternative ending to the skirmish at Amon Hen (the battle at the end of The Fellowship of the Ring film). It is written solely from Lurtz' perspective. I shall write another chapter soon. Please review and let me know what you think. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material in LOTR, neither the movies nor the books. I used the character Lurtz from the film and I made up one extra character to add to my alternative ending.

Lurtz: the Uruk-hai Captain

The Uruk-hai captain powered through the forest, along the banks of the swift-flowing Anduin. His long black mane crashed about his gigantic frame as he sprinted.

He had huge broad shoulders, a long burnt face from the fires in Isengard, with cheeks bearing the mark of Saruman, and jaws concealing teeth like fangs. On his body, he chose to wear minimal leather armour, with a jagged shield at his side and a longbow around one shoulder; with a long crude blade attached to his belt.

Behind the Uruk-hai captain known as Lurtz, his band of four hundred fighting Uruk-hai followed mercilessly. Lurtz had been sent to destroy the fellowship and retrieve the halflings for his master. For what reason, he could not guess. He had been surprised when the wizard had requested that the halflings be brought back to him alive. Saruman had ordered them to show no mercy when they had raided the villages on the border of Rohan.

Lurtz had heard talk of an item of great power - from a band of orcs who had come to Isengard from Morder. Supposedly, this item was made of gold and in the possession of a halfling. So this is why Saruman wants the halflings? That made more sense to him.

Saruman had revealed to him how the Uruk-hai had come to be. In a strange way, he had felt anger; he hated the elves, everything about their shiny white skin and bright palaces. Yet, had he not been created as a result of the elves' existence?

He wished the wizard had never told him.

Why doesn't the wizard do his own bidding? he grumbled to himself.

The Uruk-hai had been grumbling about their lack of provisions, in particular the lack of meat since the Fords of Isen. He had grown tired of it. He had already had to kill five of his warriors in order to keep the others settled.

He resented how Saruman treated him as an inferior. If this object of power was really so mighty; why hadn't the wizard told him? Didn't he trust him? Was he just a foot soldier, a brute, a dog?

Someone who fulfilled his master's every command and took nothing in return?

No, I am Lurtz captain of the mighty Uruk-hai!

His thoughts were interrupted as they came to the base of the ancient hill known as Amon Hen.

He organized his men quickly and efficiently.

Lurtz knew that the fellowship was insignificant in size, but he guessed that there were skilled warriors amongst them. He longed for the taste of a soldier of status.

The bare bones and leathery skin of the Rohirrim peasants had tasted almost as bad as orc.

He sent two bands of Uruk-hai up to the Seat of Amon Hen, an old Gondorian watchtower. They would approach the ruins from the east and south.

Meanwhile, he took the rest of his warriors and continued along the southern bank; in amongst the scrawny trees and green foliage.

He sent a group of Uruk-hai further down the bank, to the check the shoreline. The sound of clashing swords and the battle-cry of the Uruk-hai emanated from the watchtower - atop the hill. The second-highest ranking warrior that remained in the band – approached Lurtz from the rear.

"Shall we join our brothers in battle?" he asked.

"No Ashkannan, we shall continue as we are. I smell man-flesh!" Lurtz replied.

With that, all of the remaining Uruk-hai grew excited and announced their blood-lust with a bellowing cry.

"Silence you fools!" Lurtz growled.

They saw movement up ahead. A man suddenly appeared, brandishing a dark gray tunic, a round shield with the white tree in the center, a horn slung over his shoulders and a long sword outstretched in both hands. The soldier had long brown hair, with a sprinkle of red and a well-kept beard.

Lurtz sent three of his warriors ahead as he licked his lips in anticipation. The soldier used his weapon and shield to devastating effect; delivering deadly whips of the blade, incapacitating the Uruk-hai that crossed his path.

Lurtz smiled from afar, impressed at the warriors' skill. More Uruk-hai rushed to attack the soldier as he loaded his bow. He lined up the arrow, the tension of the bowstring dug into his fingers as he steadied his breathing.

He released the arrow and the missile struck the man, just as the soldier had killed yet another Uruk. The man didn't make a sound as the arrow penetrated him; a look of shock on his face. His body was pushed off balance from the sheer force of the arrow and Uruk-hai charged towards him, anticipating the kill.

Lurtz lined up another arrow.

How many will it take to kill this man? he wondered.

Even with his knees placed on the ground, the Gondorian soldier was formidable with his blade. Uruks continued to fall around him and Lurtz thought it was time to end his life.

Another arrow penetrated the man; this time just below the shoulder. Still, the soldier did not fall. Instead, the man looked skywards and let out a cry. It appeared to Lurtz that the soldier wasn't shouting because of the pain.

The Uruk-hai captain was surprised; who was this man?

The soldier looked downwards again, just as Lurtz hit him with another missile.

He looked into the eyes of the man and saw no hate, no fear, no emotion.

Lurtz had always thought of the other races of Middle-earth as weak. This man was no such thing.

He wants to die.

Just as Lurtz was about to let another arrow fly, two halflings jumped out from behind a bush and screamed at the Uruks, while clutching half-swords.

He saw the looks on his remaining warriors and yelled; "Don't kill the halflings!"

The small men, who looked more like children, swung their daggers wildly – to no effect. Two Uruks approached them, grabbing the halflings and launching them onto their backs.

Lurtz returned his attention to the dying soldier who now had three arrows lodged into his bloody torso.

The man had grabbed the horn and pressed it to his lips. Three clear notes echoed around the hillside as Lurtz shot the soldier through the chest and the man fell still. The halflings' who were close-by, screamed as they looked on in horror at the dead body.

"Take the corpse and the halflings. Let's go!" he ordered.

"To Isengard?" Ashkannan asked.

"No, I am your master now." Lurtz replied, showing his yellowed teeth.


End file.
